The invention relates to a motor vehicle drive train arrangement including a main drive train for driving a main axle and an auxiliary drive train for driving a secondary drive axle.
A motor vehicle drive train device with at least one main drive train for driving a main drive axle, with at least one auxiliary drive train which is driven via the main drive train and with a secondary drive axle which can be driven via the auxiliary drive train is already known from DE 10 2006 045 007 A1.
DE 40 39 392 A1 furthermore discloses a motor vehicle drive train with a main drive train and an auxiliary drive train, the auxiliary drive train being able to be coupled to the main drive train by means of a cut-off clutch and uncoupled from the main drive train, and a secondary drive axle being linked to the auxiliary drive train without an axle differential. The secondary drive axle in this case has a first and a second multi-disk clutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,904 A discloses a motor vehicle drive train, with an auxiliary drive train being linked to a main drive train without a differential. A secondary drive axle of the auxiliary drive train in this case has a first and a second multi-disk clutch.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a structurally simple and hence in particular inexpensive motor vehicle drive train for driving main and secondary axles.